guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dwarven Axe
very sought after? are my 2 white ones worth anything? :D 18:38, 26 February 2006 (CST) we should probably remove the part about serpent axes, not only is it not very relevant to the article, but it is also not true anymore(they drop like crazy in factions) ---- Proof on the shiverpeak chests plz — Skuld 09:57, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Wow if they do drop. Guess Ill run some chest tonight :)--'├ Aratak ┤' 10:06, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Quest Reward Since it is in the Summit Warlord Shield article, should it be added that you can get an axe with this skin as a reward from Minaar's Worry? Cutsman 16:33, 10 December 2006 (CST) :The article on the Crystalline Sword makes mention of a pre-searing quest reward item with an identical skin, and warns of scam. So yes, I would say that it's relevant and could be noted.--Ninjatek 16:16, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Speaking of quests, Kilroy Stonekin always uses one of these. Too bad you can't loot him for it. Entropy 16:18, 18 December 2006 (CST) I feel bad for the guy Who salvaged this for iron ingots.. :Probably an assumption since I think all other axes salvage iron :No reason not to salvage whites...--Carmine 02:27, 2 May 2007 (CDT) All in the name of science :p — Skuld 02:32, 2 May 2007 (CDT) No need to feel sorry for him, he's just balancing out the universe :) Tycn 02:37, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::This is NOTHING compared to someone salvaging their FoW armour --Blue.rellik 09:35, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Minor savage If you want you can feel sorry for me :) -Leader of Armys 20:24, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Considering the date stamp on your comment... when did you do this salvage, and if it was after Nightfall was released, why didn't you grab the mods? --Kale Ironfist 20:28, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Did the savage just before uploading the picture. I didn't get the mods because my other axes are green and i am a realy bad seller so they would just be taking space in my inventory for some time. I also had wanted to get rid of that axe for some time so I decided to help the wiki a little :).-Leader of Armys 20:35, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Dwarven Axe dropped I was doing Kilroy Stonekin's quest in which you beat up a bunch of Stone Summit dudes, and a req10 Gold inscribable Dwarven Axe dropped from one of them. It still seems to be extremely rare- I did the quest twenty more times and no golds dropped at all. Nonetheless, this is a new way of acquiring the Dwarven Axe. I'll let someone else add it though- I'm not good at wording wikis. 12:28 AM (GMT -6) Monday August 27 2007 -- Wow im going to farm Kilroy :D --Ure not the first guy with that report...also ive spoken with another guy who said that he got +5e req 9 NON inscriptable dwarven as a drop on Kilroy farm...if is that true Anet realy want to destroy GW economy.Btw,does anyone has any prove of that drops? It is impossible to get a non inscriptable +5 axe drop from monsters in GW:EN because only inscriptables drop. --He did not said that he got it from gwen....there is Kilroy in proph if u didnt know. http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/3903/gw264dg8.jpg It dropped for me during the Vloxen excavations. Odr 08:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Forgot making a screenshot but got mine from the end chest in Vloxen excavations Shai Meliamne 02:50, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Crafting you can craft them in end-game eye of the north --Shadow of Shinra 14:30, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :that's just retarded, they decided to make one of the rarest axes ingame craftable.. what kind of idiots to Anet employ.. ~ Redeem Gamma 12:52, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Go whine to someone that cares. Gold ones are still worth a fortune --Blue.rellik 02:52, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::Gold ones now arent worth a shit anymore...from few milions they dropped to bellow 100k...i think that anet realy have to think before their next move,most of players are leaving game cose of loosing tons of money.Started with purple crystallines and dwarvens,than serpent and sephis axes,dead bows,collosals,runic blades,stygian reavers...dwarvens....Next move is to make crystalline sword craftable item and everyone will be happy!What a bunch of bullshits from anet....why the hell are they messing in gw economy?????????? ::::They're rebalancing an economy that's already RIDICULOUS recisely BECAUSE of people like yourself. Most players leaving the game? LOL, drugs kill dude, okay? As for people "loosing" money, maybe next time these clowns will learn not to pay millions of gold for some stupid item then. In the immortal words of some random dude in Diablo 2, "kthx cry more plz bye". Never even got the appeal of this axe in the first place, I ain't even paying 5k to have one crafted, much less paying millions for a gold one. DKS01 23:11, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::I laugh every time people complain about changes "Destroying the economy, oh noes!" Partly because they almost always have some personal stake in the matter: They have such an item (and feel they're being screwed out of their ridiculous potential earnings) or because they paid for a previously expensive item (and feel everyone else should pay the same). But mostly I laugh because since day 1 I've given everything away for free, no matter what people on Guru (a place I've never once visited, heh) say about it's value, and purchased things from players....3 times. By the whiners logic I should be destitute by now, ha ha! If you play this game to be a merchant, I pity you, you're missing out on quite a lot of fun you could be having by actually doing stuff. -Gildan Bladeborn 15:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::then what are you going to sell when the rearest items of the game is one by one reducing below 100k? GW had a weak pve based on farms (in my opinion) and anet is ruining it. you can still do stuff like quests but they aint no fun when all people takes heroes/hencies instead of players. :::::Who says I have to sell ANYTHING? I've never sold anything for more than like 10-15k at any given time, so is continuing to do what I've been doing going to somehow hurt me? No, didn't think so either. DKS01 04:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Find more rare items, duh. (T/ ) 04:33, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh and by the way: ANet doesn't control the economy, players do. (T/ ) 04:36, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I feel like I just took a lesson in Ebonics...-- igathrashTalk^ 01:24, 13 November 2007 (UTC)